In wireless networks, different techniques have been proposed to allocate various media resources to users. One example allocation technique includes Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD), where uplink (UL) transmissions (e.g., from a mobile station to a base station) may occur on a first carrier frequency (or frequencies), and downlink (DL) transmissions (e.g., from a base station to a mobile station) may occur on a second carrier frequency (or frequencies). FDD may offer a relatively efficient use of channel resources. Base stations (BSs), Access Points (APs) or other infrastructure nodes may typically be Full Duplex-FDD (FD-FDD), in which the BSs may transmit and receive at the same time (but on different frequencies). However, some types of mobile stations (MSs) or subscriber stations may be Half Duplex-FDD (HD-FDD) devices, which may either transmit or receive at one time (but typically not both), and may alternate between periods of downlink receiving, and uplink transmission (on different frequencies). Mobile stations in a wireless network may also be Full Duplex-FDD (FD-FDD), in which the MSs may transmit and receive at the same time, but on different channels or frequencies. Problems may arise when attempting to serve both half-duplex (HD) and full-duplex (FD) mobile stations.